1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a filling station for a cartridge filling and sealing machine for filling viscous or pasty materials into cylindrical cartridges, having a filler valve, a positioning and centering device for positioning and centering the cartridges in a position in alignment with the filler valve, and with a displacement drive for adjusting the positioning and centering device and the filler valve in relation to each other.
2. The Prior Art
For the purpose of filling, the normally circular cylindrical and thin-walled cartridge is supported in such filling stations from below by support fingers of a positioning and centering device, into which it is pushed from above by means of a spring lever or a pneumatic cylinder. When a spring lever is used, the support of the cartridge is not secure enough so that when the cartridge is moved under the filler valve it may slip. If the thin-walled cartridge is pushed by means of a pneumatic cylinder it is deformed, so that satisfactory filling is not possible.